


I'm going to drain you

by funnytraybake



Category: r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnytraybake/pseuds/funnytraybake
Kudos: 1





	I'm going to drain you

[In the description of the post, tell the listener they should be lying on their bed and just wearing underwear when they start listening]

I’m going to drain you. I’m going to milk you. I’m going to play with you and edge you and fuck you until every last drop of your cum is drained from your balls. I am going to tease you relentlessly until there isn’t a single drop left. I want it all. 

Have you ever been drained before? I know you’ve cum before. But have you ever been drained? Have you ever been teased until precum is dribbling out of your cock like a waterfall? Have you ever been made to shoot load after load until there’s nothing left? Have you ever had someone suck and fuck every last drop of cum from your balls? 

Well, I’m about to do all that to you. I just need you to do everything I tell you to. Exactly as I tell you to. If you can do that, I promise you that your balls will be drained by the end of this audio.

This might take a while. Because it’s important to tease every last drop out. I’m going to tease you, I’m going to make you ache. I’m going to edge you. And then I’m going to make you cum. And again. And again. Until you can’t take it any longer. 

Now, you should be lying on your bed right now in just your underwear. Step one of my plan is to make you rock fucking hard. And… it looks like we’ve already achieved that. Good work! But, we can get you harder than that, right? We can get you so hard you’re practically bursting through that fabric. 

I know we can. And I know how.

Because if I just start [start moaning here, get louder/more intense as this section continues] moaning for you. Oh, fuck, if I just start telling you how fucking badly I want your cock. If I start telling you how much I want it in my hands, in my mouth, in my tight wet pussy. If I start telling you that I cannot fucking wait to drain those balls of yours. If I tell you how I want to suck you. How I want to fuck you. How I want to make you cum Oh, fuck. Yes. I want you. [stop moaning]

That would make you pretty damn hard wouldn’t it? Yeah, I thought it might. 

Now, let’s get you out of that underwear. Get naked for me. Let that cock spring free. Oh, is there anything sexier than the sight of a hard, eager, expectant cock springing into the open, ready to be played with, ready to be toyed with? Do you think you’re ready for what I’ve got planned for you? Mmm.

Time for step 2. Step 2 is teasing all of that precum out. I want you to place one of your fingertips against the base of your cock. I’m going to countdown for you. Every time I say a number I want you to slowly stroke that fingertip up or down the length of your cock. On even numbers you stroke it up. Odd numbers you stroke it down. Nice and slowly. And only EVER the fingertip. Don’t get any ideas. 

Ready? Good boy.

[Feel free to make this countdown as long or as short as you want. I think it’s a good idea to have some quick sections and then some where you drag it out a bit. If you want, you can moan some of the numbers for an extra tease. I’ve added some text in alongside the countdown. You don’t have to say this exactly where it appears. But do whatever sounds best.]

100

That’s right, this is going to take a while. 99, 98, 97, 96, 95. This is about teasing you. 94, 93, 92, this is about getting that precum flowing. 91, 90, 89, 88.

How’s it feeling? 87, 86, 85. Is your cock pulsing and twitching as you move your finger up and down? 84, 83, 82. What if I started counting a bit quicker? 81, 80. 79, 78, 77, 76, 75, 74, 73, 72, 71, 70, 69, 68. Does that make you twitch even more? 67, 66, 65, 64. Just using that one fingertip is absolute torture isn’t it? 63, 62, 61, 60. But that’s what I want. 

59\. I want you to feel so fucking worked up. 58, 57. So fucking hard. 56. So ready to be drained. 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50, 49. You want to just grab it, don’t you? 48, 47, 46, 45, 44. You want to just wrap your whole hand around your cock. 43, 42, 41, 40. You’ll get to. 39. In good time. 38. Just not yet. 37, 36, 35. Because this is about teasing you. 34, 33, 32. And you can’t rush teasing. 31, 30, 29. We’ve got to take our time.

28, 27, 26. But believe me, it will be worth it. 25, 24, 23, 21, 20. [start moaning here until the end] 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10. Now the precum is coming out. 9, 8, 7, 5. Remember, just one finger. 4, 3, 2, 1.

How is that cock doing? I want you to take your hand and wrap it around the base of your cock. Hold it nice and tight for me. Feel it pulse and grow. How is the tip? Wet and glistening with precum? Is it absolutely covered in it? I’m not sure it is yet. I think we can do better.

You see, I have this ability to control your cock. Every time I (click your fingers) click my fingers, your cock twitches and pulses. See? (click fingers). It’s pretty great isn’t it. Like (click fingers) magic. 

It’s time for another countdown. This time, no stroking. Just hold the base of your cock.

[Every so often during this countdown, click your fingers. I won’t say when to, so just do it whenever you feel it’s best. Maybe some sections where you do a few clicks in a row, and then a section with none. Whatever you want. And also feel free to moan some numbers where appropriate and change/add in any dialogue as you think sounds natural.]

75\. Not so long this time. 74, 73, 72, 71. But still more than enough time to tease the hell out of you.

70, 69, by the end of this countdown I want precum dribbling down your cock and pooling where your hand is grasping the base of your cock. 68, 67. I want the tip of your cock to be a waterfall. 66, 65, 64, 63. This is fun, isn’t it? 62, 61, 60. I mean, right now maybe I’m having more fun than you. 59, 58, 57, 56. But you can’t pretend you’re not enjoying this. 55, 54, 53. Your rock hard cock gives you away.

52, 51, 50, 49, 48, 47. Do you like it when I click my fingers? 46, 45, 44, 43. Or does it just make you even more frustrated? 42, 41. It’s a bit of both, right? 40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35. How’s that precum coming along? 34, 33, 32. It looks to me like it’s getting there. 31, 30, 29. How badly do you want to stroke? 28, 27, 26. You’ll get to. 25, 24. Soon. 23, 22. I promise. 21.

Do you want me to rush through these last numbers? 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12. Or do you want me to drag them out? 11. Maybe punctuate them with a few clicks? 10, 9. Really spend these last few numbers getting every drop of that precum out. 8, 7. Don’t you dare cum. 6, 5. Not yet. 4, 3, 2, 1. 

Good boy. We’d made it through parts 1 and 2. 

And I think we’ve just about got all that precum out? Is your cock glistening wet with it now? Good. Just how I like it. And you haven’t even stroked yet!

But good news. Part 3 means stroking time.

Wrap your hand round your cock. On every number you get to stroke once. Up and down. 

[Moans and clicks peppered throughout as always!]

100

Stroke

99\. Stroke. 98. Stroke. 97. Stroke. 96. Stroke. 95. After all that teasing it feels so good to 94 finally get to stroke. 93. Doesn’t it? 92. Do you want me to get quicker? 91, 90, 89, 88, 87, 86, 85, 84, 83, 82, 81, 80, 79, 78, 77, 76, 75, 74, 73. Really let you go to town on that cock? 72, 71, 70, 69. But we can’t do that for too long. 68, 67, 66. Don’t want you blowing your load too early. 65, 64. Oh no, I’m going to tease that load out, remember? 63, 62, 61. I’m going to drain you. 60, 59, 58. I’m going to milk you. 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51.

50\. Stroke faster now. As fast as you want. You don’t have to follow the countdown. 49, 48, 47. Really work that cock up and down. 46, 45, 44. massage all that precum into your shaft. 43, 42. Run your thumb over your tip as you stroke. 41, 40, 39. This is more like it, isn’t it? 38, 37, 36. Free reign to stroke as much as you want. 35, 34, 33. You’re just about ready to blow. 32, 31, 30. But you do NOT cum until I tell you to. OK. 29, 28, 27. Those clicks are still working their magic, aren’t they? 26, 25, 24.

Not long to go now. 23, 22, 21. When we get to 0, you get to cum. 20, 19. Are you ready? 18, 17, 16. Do you want it? 15, 14, 13. Are you ready to be milked? 12, 11. To be drained? 10, 9. Do you need it? 8, 7, 6. Is your cock begging for release? 5, 4. We’re nearly there. 3. Get ready. 2, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

Oh you didn’t think it would be that easy? 6, 7. Oh no. 8, 9. I am nowhere near done with you yet. 10, 11, 12. I’m going to edge you like you’ve never been edged before. 13, 14. That cock of yours has no idea what it’s in for. 15, 16. 

[Keep the intermittent moans up in this section but stop the clicks. As we get closer to 1, get more excited, more eager, more moans. And then as we start counting up, maybe go quicker and less excited.]

17, 18. I’m sorry. 19, 20. But I’m milking you. 21, 22, 23, 24, 25. And to do that, I need you edged. 26, 27. Oh I need you edged like crazy. 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18. You love it. I know you do. 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10. You’re oh so ready to explode for me. 9, 8, 7, 6. You’re right on the brink. 5, 4. Ready to cum at 3 any 2 moment. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. And it could be any moment. 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Or it could be in a very long time. 7, 8, 9, 10. You’ve just got to stay on that edge, ready to cum for as long as you can. 11, 12, 13.

[Now, you can continue this counting up and down for as long as you want. Pepping it in with moans and little bits of dialogue for as long as you want. I think at least 3 minutes as a minimum, but really it’s totally up to you!]

[After however long you want to continue the counting up and down, say this]

5\. Are you ready? 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 Take your hand off. Take it off and cum. Watch cum dribble from your cock. Ruin your orgasm. Ruin it. That’s a good boy. Watch as your cum just dribbles out. No pleasure. No real orgasm. Just cum dribbling from your tip.

Because here’s the thing about milking you. To do it right, to really drain you, I’m going to have to make you cum more than just once. And I know how you boys are. After you cum once, that’s you done. Even though there’s still cum left in those balls, your whole mood changes after an orgasm.

So you don’t get an orgasm. You just get ruined. Because the thing about ruining you, is that you’re still horny as hell, still hard as a rock, even thought you’ve just shot a load for me. 

And that means we can carry on playing. That means I can carry on edging you. That means I can make you cum again, and again, and again. And drain every last drop of your cum out of you. But, I guess that it means you won’t ever really get to orgasm. All that cum drained and no real release for you. That’s too bad I guess. 

Start stroking again.

[moaning as you see fit during this countdown as always. And feel free to drag it out for longer than I’ve written if you wish.]

10, you’re already ready to cum again straight away. 8, 7, 6, 5 But you know how this works. 4, 3, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4. I’m still going to edge you some more. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. I’m going to tease every drop of cum out of your balls. 

11, 12, 13, 14, 15. How many times do you think I’ll ruin you before you’re milked dry? 14, 13, 12, 11. I’m excited to find out. I hope you are too. 10, 9, 8, 7. Do you think you’re ready to cum again? 6, 5, 4. And remember, when I get to 0, you ruin yourself. 3. No real orgasms. 2. No release. 1. No real pleasure. 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. But I’m just going to edge you a bit more first [laugh]. 7, 8, 9. What can I say? I just love edging you. 8, 7, 6, 5. Is this how you thought this would go? 4, 3, 2. When I said I was going to milk you? 1, 2, 3.

4, 5, 6. It’s such a sweet torture, isn’t it? 5, 4, 3. Pleasure and frustration in equal measure. 2, 3, 4, 5. You’re such a good boy for doing exactly what I tell you. 4, 3. Feel your balls. 2, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. There’s still cum in them for me, isn’t there? 4, 3, 2. Good. 1, 0. Hands off. Ruin yourself. Shoot another load for me. Good boy. Let it dribble out. Watch it leak out from your tip. 

There was less cum that time, right? But still a good sized load. I think there’s definitely more we can drain from you. Remember, I want every last drop. And I’m not going to stop until I have it.

Ready to go again? You’re still hard for me, aren’t you? Not too sensitive? Good. Then start stroking again.

[As always, intermittent moaning and feel free to make longer]

10, 9, 8. It doesn’t feel quite as good any more, does it? 7, 6, 5. It’s just a little bit sensitive. 4, 3. But you’re still so horny. 2, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. You still want to cum so fucking much. 6, 7, 8. You still crave that pleasure. 9, 10. Even with your balls half empty, you cock still craves attention. 9, 8. You know what? I fucking LOVE ruined orgasms. 7, 6. Watching you like this is just so much fun. 

5, 4, 3. There really is nothing like it. 2, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Your cock still eagerly twitches when we get to 1 doesn’t it? 4, 3, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4. There it is again. 3, 2, 1, 2, 3, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Oh I do feel a bit sorry for you. 6, 7, 8. And by the looks of things, I think those balls of yours are nearly fully drained. 7, 6. 

[If you want to drain the listener even more, you can add in a 3rd ruining here if you want. If you do, just improv counting up and down and then ruin again. Then improv some segue into the final section here. Make sure to edge them for another 2 mins or so after the 3rd ruining before going to the ending section here:]

I think there's one last loads left. 5, 4, 3. Are you ready to give it to me? 2, 1, 2, 3, 4.

But if it’s your last load, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Maybe I don’t, 9, 8, 7, maybe I don’t need to ruin you to get it. 6, 5, 4. Maybe I can just let you cum as normal. 3, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4. Should I let you? 3, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Do you think you’ve deserved it? 6, 7, 8. Have you followed every instruction I’ve given you? 7, 6, 5. Have you done exactly what I told you to? 4, 3, 2. Have you been a good boy for me? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

Hm, let's see. 6, 7, 8. Keep edging for me 7, 6, 5. get ready. 4. Get ready to cum for me. 3. Get ready to cum for real. 2. No ruins. A proper, full orgasm. 1, 2 3, 4. Maybe. 3, 2, 1. Or maybe I'll just ruin you again. 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 1. Or maybe I'll deny you completely. 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Let's see.

11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17. I just want to tease you a bit more first. 18, 17, 16, 15. It’s worth it for a chance at a full orgasm, though, right? 14, 13, 12. It’s worth it to have that pleasure. 11, 10. That release. 9, 8, 7, 6. Are you ready for it? 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. We're nearly there.

9, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 6. Get ready to drain those last drops for me. 5, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 1, 2, 3, 2, 1

[[Here you have a choice of ending. You can either choose to let the listener cum, ruin him again, or deny him the final orgasm. Choose whichever ending you want!]

[Let them cum:] 0. Cum. Cum for me. You’ve earned it. Cum right now. Stroke that cock and drain every last drop of cum from your balls. Yes. Fuck. Cum for me. Shoot that load. Good boy. Good boy.

So, how does it feel? Do those balls feel sufficiently empty? And hey! I even let you have an actual orgasm! I think your cock has probably taken enough of a beating for now. So how about you clean up, put it away, and come and play with me again when you’ve refilled those balls a bit.

[Ruin them:] 0. And ruin that orgasm. That's right. Good boy. Hands off as that cum leaks out. One last load. Dribbling out for me. Watch it just leak out as it gives you no please. Good boy...

Now, I think you're pretty drained now, right? Do your balls feel sufficiently empty? Good. Then I think I kept my promise to drain you entirely. Now, I think you better go clean up and come play again once you've refilled those balls a bit.

[Deny them:] Hands off. Do NOT cum. Not even another ruined orgasm. That's right. I think you've been drained enough for today. I wanted to leave you just a little frustrated at least. Who would've thought after all those ruined orgasms you'd still be this desperate to cum. Too bad. Not today. Come back again later. But for now, bye!


End file.
